El mejor Halloween
by Iukarey
Summary: Fic especial de Halloween (ups, casi una semana despues, sorry) Miguel Angel solo queria pedir dulces, asi que ira con o sin sus hermanos, pero se llevará una sorpresa que nunca olvidará. (lo siento, mal sumary, solo lean, si?)


**Hola, esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de Halloween, asi que espero que les guste. Y una gran disculpa, debi subirlo hace casi una semana, pero perdonen la falta de presupuesto. jejejeje.**

**Y bueno, no se que mas decir, solo espero que disfruten el fic-**

* * *

Esta historia esta basada en las TNMT del 2012, que lamentablemente no me pertenecen, son de NICKELODEON Y SUS CREADORES EASTMAN Y LAIRD.

Sin mas, disfruten el fic.

Miguel Angel corria emocionado por toda la guarida. Esa noche era noche de brujas y saldrían a pedir golosinas acompañados de Abril. El menor de los Hamato estaba que no cabia de emoción.

-¿Me pregunto que disfraz usaré? – decía viendo los disfraces enviados por su amiga humana como por centésima vez- Zombie… no, me da mucho miedo… Shrek,… no, no me gusta mucho… Momia… me da calor y que flojera quitar todas las vendas…-

-Tu no ocupas disfraz, zoquete, asi como estás das mucho miedo – dijo con sorna Raphael mientras alimentaba a Spike.

-Vamos, chicos, no puedo creer que no estén tan emocionados como yo – dijo el de naranja mirando a Leo que veía una vez mas su programa favorito en su sillón. – es la primera vez que salimos a pedir dulces en Halloween con permiso del Sensei…-

-Disculpa, Miguel Angel – en ese momento, Splinter salió del dojo y miró con curiosidad a los muchachos - ¿Me puedes aclarar la última parte de lo que dijiste? –

-Este… nada, Sensei, que es la primera vez que salimos y punto, jejeje – dijo algo nervioso el adolescente, sus hermanos le miraron y sonrieron complices.

Splinter no era tonto, sabía que sus hijos ocultaban algo, pero sus muchachos habían pasado momentos muy difíciles y merecían algo de esparcimiento. No era que no se inquietara, como todo padre, siempre se preocupaba cuando salían sus hijos, pero al menos esta vez estarían seguros, o al menos eso pensaba el maestro.

-Quiero que regresen temprano, ententido – afirmó la rata mutante.

-Hai, Sensei – respondieron sus tres hijos a coro.

-Y que no anden solos, permanezcan juntos – secundó el sensei.

-Hai, Sensei – repitieron los muchachos.

-Y… que no se coman todos los dulces de una sola vez – miró severo a los chicos.

-Hai, Sensei – esta vez solo dos respondieron.

-Miguel Angel? – cuestiónó el maestro al notar que su hijo menor se había quedado callado.

-Pero Sensei, lo mejor de noche de brujas es comerse los dulces hasta reventar y…- se quejó el menor.

-Prométeme que no te vas a comer todos los dulces de una sola vez – su padre lo miró molesto.

-De acuerdo, Sensei, lo prometo – dijo el quelonio dirigiéndose de nuevo a los disfraces.

-Ahora promételo sin cruzar los dedos o subirás a tu habitación toda la noche – dijo con tono casual el maestro, haciendo que Miguel Angel se preguntara mentalmente "Como se dio cuenta?".

-De acuerdo, Sensei, lo prometo – ahora el menor de los Hamato mostró ambas manos.

-Chicos, ¿Están listos? – En ese momento, Abril O'neil apareció vistiendo un lindo traje de vampiresa, con una blusa blanca con olanes al cuello, una falda negra circular muy corta, un chaleco negro y una capa negra con interior rojo.

-Yo si – dijo Donatello, usando el mismo atuendo que ella, solo que en su lugar usaba un pantalón, se veía realmente bien, y en su boca usaba dientes falsos con colmillos.

-Oye, ¿Dónde estabas, Nerd? –preguntó su malhumorado hermano – ¿Y porqué ese disfraz no estaba con los demás? Yo no lo vi –

-Yo lo escogí desde antes porque pensé que sería el que mejor me quedaría… digo, por la talla – dijo nervioso el mutante de ojos café.

-O mas bien viste el de Abril y lo escogiste para que hiciera juego con el de ella? – Leonardo le guiñó un ojo a su hermanito.

-No, como crees, yo no quiero estar a juego con ella, bueno, si quiero, pero no quiero, digo, no es que me muera por eso, no me interesa… digo, si me interesa, pero no mucho pero … -el chico que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo no sabia que decir.

-Taraaaan – gritó Miguel Angel poniendo fin a la discusión de sus hermanos y mostrando un traje de alienígena, con antenas y un uniforme con pantalón negro, botas y guantes del mismo color y una camisa larga color magenta.

-Mikey, te ves adorable – dijo emocionada la pelirroja, ignorando a Donatello y luego dirigiéndose a los otros dos hermanos – ustedes, dense prisa, debemos salir pronto –

Rapha se apresuró a tomar el disfraz de zombie, que a su ver era menos patético, y Leonardo tomó uno que estaba al fondo y que no había visto… Era del capitán Ryan de su serie Heroes Espaciales.

-Que bien, Leonardo irá de "bobo"- dijo Raphael para burlarse de su hermano.

Una vez afuera de la guarida, Miguel Angel saltaba muy emocionado por todos lados. Se unió a un grupo de chicos que comenzaron a pedir dulces en los negocios cercanos, sus hermanos y Abril se quedaron algo atrás algo apenados.

-Oigan, chicos – dijo la pelirroja luego de un rato – como que esto de pedir dulces está muy de niños, no creen? –

-Si, esto aburre – dijo Raphael cruzándose de brazos.

-Oigan, pero es lo bueno del dia de brujas, pedir dulces – dijo Miguel Angel emocionado con su bolsa casi a la mitad.

-¿Qué tienes en mente, Abril? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Bueno, chicos, esta noche hay una fiesta con algunos chicos de mi escuela, y me invitaron y me dijeron que podía llevar amigos, ¿Qué dicen si vamos? –

-Oigan, no – protestó el menor.

-No lo se, una fiesta, con chicos humanos… será seguro? – se cuestionó Donatello.

-Vamos, han andado toda la noche por la calle y nadie ha notado nada raro, vamos – insistió la pelirroja.

-Pero es dia de brujas, ¡Los dulces! – trató de hacerse escuchar Miguel Angel.

-Aw, el bebito quiere dulces – se burló Raphael.

-Pongámoslo a votación – sugirió Leonardo – yo voto por la fiesta –

-Si, fiesta – le apoyó Raphael.

-No lo se, chicos, Mikey ha estado esperando este dia por hace mas de una semana y…- comenzó Donatello, Mikey vio esperanzado a su hermano de morado, esperanza que lamentablemente no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que Abril se acercó y le tomó el hombro suavemente.

-Vamos, Donie, será divertido, te lo aseguro, conocerás a los chicos del club de ciencias, te agradarán…- los ojos azules de Abril miraron los castaños del mutante, y el chico juraría que brillaban con luz propia como un lucero.

-fiesta – dijo con cara de bobo Donatello.

-dulces, pero ya que – dijo con pesar Miguel Angel.

-Decidido, vamos a la fiesta – dijo Raphael con alegría, Donatello lo siguió acompañado de Abril. Leonardo se quedó algo atrás al notar la molestia de Miguel Angel.

-Vamos, Mikey, será divertido – trató de animarlo Leonardo. – pensé que a ti mas que a nadie le gustaría estar en una fiesta de humanos, siempre dices que quieres hacer amigos humanos.-

-Esta bien, Leo – dijo Miguel Angel. El pequeño sabia que sus hermanos querían ir a la fiesta y no quería arruinarles la diversión, aunque sacrificara la suya propia.

Pronto llegaron al lugar indicado por la pelirroja. La casa estaba al lado de una ladera junto a la playa, junto estaba un acantilado que desembocaba en el mar.

Fueron recibidos por un chico que traia ropa con sangre falsa y un hacha en la cabeza.

-Abril O'neil - dijo el chico - bienvenida, que bueno que trajiste amigos, ¿Estudian en nuestra escuela, chicos? -

-Este... - comenzó Leonardo algo nervioso.

-Ellos estudian en casa, Logan - dijo la pelirroja.

-Excelentes disfraces, realmente crei que su piel era verde - dijo el chico emocionado. Los hermanos Hamato se miraron entre si algo nerviosos.

Leonardo se encontró al llegar con un grupo de chicos vestidos como los personajes de héroes espaciales, y pronto comenzaron a comentar el disfraz de Leonardo.

-Te ves como el capitán en el capitulo donde se fusionó con un monstruo del planeta Meltroia y su piel se hizo verde, pero no entiendo la mochila en forma de caparazón – dijo un chico vestido como el doctor Minestrom*.

-Es una metáfora - corrigió otra chica con un disfraz parecido- significa que el convertirse en ese ser le produjo una gran carga, cierto? –

-Ejem, si – dijo Leonardo nervioso, pero luego se desenvolvió mejor cuando los chicos comenzaron a hablar de episodios y convenciones.

Por su parte, Raphael se apartó un momento, se sentía un poco nervioso, pero luego una chica rubia se le acercó.

-Excelente maquillaje corporal, realmente parece que tuvieras la piel verde… - dijo emocionada la chica.

-Eh, si, gracias – dijo el quelonio, mientras la chica le acariciaba los brazos.

-Y que músculos tienes, haces ejercicio? – preguntó de forma sensual.

-Bueno, levanto pesas y practico artes marciales desde hace varios años – dijo sonrojado el mutante.

-Me gustan los deportistas…- dijo de forma sensual.

-Dime una cosa, nena, de casualidad eres una kunoichi al servicio del clan del pie? - preguntó Raphael y su hermano Leonardo le alcanzó a escuchar.

-Kuno… qué al servicio de qué? – preguntó con tono divertido la chica.

-Olvídalo, nena – dijo Raphael con una sonrisa mientras la chica le sonreía seductoramente.

Por su parte, Donatello estaba algo apartado. El joven genio estaba un poco preocupado por su hermanito, y sacó su T-phone y comenzó a teclear en él.

-¿Qué haces, Donie? – preguntó Abril acercándose un poco a su verde amigo.

-Es que me siento un poco mal por Mikey, él estaba esperando este dia desde hace tiempo, sabes, y trataba de sacar un plano de esta parte de la ciudad para trazar una ruta corta pero donde pueda optimizar al máximo el recorrido para obtener un mejor aprovechamiento de la zona y que la recolección de golosinas sea…-

-¡Wow! Que celular tan sensacional – dijo un chico disfrazado como Albert Einstein.

-Ejem, gracias – dijo Donie algo nervioso.

-¿Dónde lo compraste, amigo? – dijo un chico con un disfraz algo raro, usaba un traje rojo con una formula química en él.

-Bueno, la verdad yo lo fabriqué – dijo con algo de orgullo el quelonio.

-Fabuloso – un chico más entró en la conversación. – Y esa aplicación? De donde la descargaste? –

-Este… bueno…-

Donatello no se dio cuenta cuando varios chicos comenzaron a rodearlo y comenzaron a tener intensos debates sobre ciencia y tecnología.

Miguel Angel se había quedado sentado en el jardín, en una banca columpio. El quelonio vio con algo de tristeza como un grupito de niños disfrazados venían bajando la colina con bolsas repletas de caramelos. El ninja de naranja suspiró. Tratando de resignarse Sus hermanos seguían disfrutando de la fiesta, y tal vez él debería hacer lo mismo, después de todo, sus hermanos tenían razón, el siempre había querido ir a una fiesta de adolescentes humanos, cuando más tendría la oportunidad?

El joven volvió a ver a sus hermanos. Leonardo con el grupo de chicos vestidos como los personajes de Heroes Espaciales; Donatello rodeado de varios chicos mostrando celulares y computadoras. Y Raphael subiendo la escalera junto a la chica rubia y luego se perdió de vista.

El joven quelonio estaba pensando en resignarse y regresar a la fiesta, ir a la pista y mostrar a los muchachos sus mejores pasos de baile, cuando algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

A la orilla de la carretera, venía lo que parecía ser una niña con un vestido blanco y largo cabello oscuro. El viento comenzó a arreciar y el cabello le cubría la cara, parecía que la niña no podía ver y se caería por la ladera.

-Oye, niña, ten cuidado – dijo Miguel Angel saltando la cerca y dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaba la pequeña y salvarla de caer.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la niña, el muchacho notó que empezó a hacer más frio, y que parecía que una niebla espesa cubría el lugar, además del viento arreciando. ¡Qué raro! Pensó. Pero no le tomó importancia al clima, pues lo más importante era la niña. Parecía que su ropa estaba mojada, y estaba muy fría. La pequeña miraba al suelo y estaba descalza.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el joven ninja de naranja, algo preocupado.

-Perdí mi liga – dijo la niña en un susurro apenas audible – solo quería pedir dulces, pero mis hermanos se fueron a una fiesta y no me quisieron llevar – dijo con pesar la niña.

-Vaya, te entiendo – dijo Miguel Angel. – Pero es un poco tarde, y hace mucho frio, además, parece que tu ropa se mojó, ¿Te caíste al agua o algo asi? –

La niña se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que mejor te acompaño a tu casa, ¿Dónde vives? – se ofreció el menor de los Hamato.

-La casa de mis padres está allá abajo – dijo la niña señalando con su mano.- al final de la calle principal.-

Miguel Angel notó como el cabello de la niña le impedía ver debido al viento.

-Toma, te presto esto para que sujetes tu cabello, si quieres – dijo ofreciéndole su bandana, la niña sonrió y se ató el cabello con ella – cuando lleguemos a tu casa me la regresas, ¿Si? –

La niña asintió.

-Podemos pedir dulces en el camino, por favor – suplicó la niña mostrando su canastita vacía.

-Bueno, eso creo, pero rápido, no quiero preocupar a mis hermanos, por cierto, me llamo Miguel Angel, pero puedes llamarme Mikey-

-Me llamo Lilly, y… solo llamame Lilly – dijo la niña con una sonrisa dulce. Miguel Angel se rio.

-De acuerdo, Lilly, vamos.-

Las casas estaban adornadas de acuerdo a la fecha, con calabazas luminosas, telarañas, murciélagos y artículos caracteristicos de Halloween. A pesar de la hora, muchas personas les dieron muchos dulces a Mikey y a Lilly. Ambos iban encantados jugando, riendo y divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Pronto las bolsas de ambos niños estuvieron casi llenas, sobre todo la de Mikey, que ya estaba a la mitad.

-Vaya, Lilly, si nos fue bien – dijo Miguel Angel emocionado viendo la gran cantidad de golosinas que había adquirido.

-Esa es la casa de mis padres – dijo la niña entrando en una casa algo apagada y sentándose en el columpio, comenzando a mecerse.

-parece que no están – dijo Miguel Angel asomándose por la ventana.- ¿Qué es eso? –

Miguel Angel vio dentro de la casa una especie de altar, con comida, dulces, flores y velas, y en lo más alto, una fotografía que el joven de antifaz naranja no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Es un altar de muertos – explicó Lilly meciéndose – en el país de mis padres se colocan los día de noviembre, el dia primero para los niños y el 2 para los adultos, es para recordar a los familiares que ya han muerto, se les ponen ofrendas como comida que les gustaba y flores, y agua.-

-¿Y para qué hacen eso? – preguntó Miguel Angel confundido.

-Para recordar a los que se fueron, y porque se cree que en esas fechas regresan a visitar a sus familias, y también en las fechas cuando se murieron se les pone flores y las cosas que les gustaban en vida –

De pronto, el niño comenzó a sentir que su bolsa pesaba un poco más, y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado.

-Pero… estos son los dulces de la ofrenda? – Miguel Angel miró de nuevo por la ventana y efectivamente los dulces no estaban. –Como…? –

-Son mios – dijo la niña interrumpiendo la pregunta del quelonio – y te los quiero regalar, junto con los que me dieron en las casas, para que nunca me olvides y para agradecerte por darme el mejor Halloween de todos, ahora, debo irme, mis padres me esperan –

Miguel Angel volteó al suelo y ahí estaba la canasta repleta de Lilly… ¿A que hora la niña la dejó ahí? La traía cuando se subió al columpio y no la vio bajarse, y ¿Cuándo entró a la casa a sacar los dulces? ¿Y porqué dijo que eran de ella?

-Oye, Lilly, no se si deba…- Miguel Angel miró la bolsa con dulces, y cuando levantó la mirada el columpio se mecia solo. La niña ya no estaba.

Miró a la casa para ver si estaba dentro, pero la casa seguía vacia. Comenzó a retroceder sobre sus pasos para ver si veía a la niña, pero no la encontró, cuando se acercó a la colina donde la había visto, su t-phone comenzó a sonar.

El menor de los Hamato estaba confundido. El tono del T-phone sonó y vio en la pantalla la palabra "Donie" y se dio cuenta de que se había ausentado un buen tiempo, de seguro tendría problemas con sus hermanos.

-Hola… - comenzó a decir algo nervioso, pero la voz histérica de su hermano no lo dejó seguir.

-¡Mikey!¿Estas bien? ¿Dónde estabas? –Donatello sonaba preocupado y molesto al mismo tiempo.

-Donie, lo siento, ya voy para alla – Miguel Angel no tenía humor de discutir con su hermano, sabía que lo regañarían al llegar y decidió esperar ese momento para comenzar a oir reclamos en vivo y no por teléfono.

Mientras tanto, Leo, Raph y Donie habían salido de la fiesta. Abril se había quedado por si regresaba el menor y los otros tres habían salido a buscarlo.

-¿Al fin contestó el cabeza hueca?- preguntó de mal humor Raphael. – ¿Dónde se metió? ¿Y qué excusa te dio para desaparecer asi? –

-Miguel Angel no es el único que desapareció, - reclamó con enfado Donatello – tu te perdiste por horas con esa chica rubia, yo pensé que Mikey estaba contigo –

-Y luego bajaste del segundo piso con manchas de labial en la cara – dijo Leonardo mirando recriminatoriamente a su hermano.

-Bueno, yo…- dijo algo nervioso el de rojo.

-Y también traías manchas de labial en el cuello – dijo Donatello.

- y en… - Leonardo iba a señalar el cierre del pantalón de Raphael, y su hermano, al notarlo, se puso rojo y trato de esquivar las preguntas.

-¿Y que hay de ti, gran líder? – dijo con sorna Raphael que estaba bastante sonrojado por el interrogatorio sobre la chica rubia – Estabas muy agusto platicando con los bobos fans de Heroes espaciales, ni te acordabas de tu hermanito –

-Yo… lo perdi de vista un segundo – dijo Leonardo apenado, - y que hay de Donie? El estaba muy entretenido hablando con esos chicos sobre aparatos y tecnología –

-Si, Donie, - le reclamó Raphael – Estabas muy agusto dirigiendo una convención de nerds, ni te acordabas de tu hermano.-

-Eso no es justo – reclamo el tercer quelonio. –Además Miguel Angel ya viene, creo que fue a pedir dulces por su cuenta –

-Ese tonto se fue a pedir dulces, pero cuando le ponga las manos encima me las va a pagar – dijo Raphael con furia.

-Si, se supone que quedamos de acuerdo en ir a la fiesta, y él tenía que salir con sus dulces, - dijo Donatello igual de molesto que su hermano.

-Disculpa, joven, pero no deberían enfadarse asi con su hermano – dijo un hombre de unos treintaycinco años subiendo la colina, por el acantilado.

-Disculpe? – dijo algo nervioso y sorprendido Donatello, no había visto a ese señor, el cual venía acompañado de otro que se parecía a él. Debian ser hermanos.

-No, ustedes disculpen – dijo el otro hombre – Yo soy Raul, él es mi hermano Jesus, y no pudimos evitar escuchar su conversación, la cual nos trajo amargos recuerdos.-

-¿Amargos recuerdos? – dijo Raphael, los dos hombres se veian apenados.

-Veras, hace veinte años, nuestra hermanita Lilly nos pidió que la acompañáramos a pedir dulces, pero nosotros fuimos invitados a una fiesta de la secundaria y no quisimos ir – dijo Raul bajando la mirada.

-Lilly tenia el cabello largo y muy rebelde, y esa noche olvidó su liga en casa, hacia mucho viento y mientrs caminaba el cabello debe haberle cubierto los ojos – continuo Jesus.

-Eso le pasaba a menudo – dijo Raul con nostalgia . le habíamos dicho a nuestra madre que le cortara el cabello, pero ella adoraba ver a su princesita con el cabello hasta la cintura.-

-Lilly se fue a pedir dulces ella sola, y no regresó a casa.- continuó Jesus – la encontramos a la mañana siguiente, en ese lugar – el hombre señaló un pequeño altar de piedra blanca en el fondo del acantilado, junto a una roca.- al parecer se golpeó al caer, luego la marea subió y no la encontramos hasta el otro dia.-

-Colocamos tiempo después ese pequeño altar, señalando el lugar donde ella murió. Cada año le traemos flores y en casa de mis padres colocamos un altar de muertos, como se hace en nuestro país de origen, tal como lo hacían mis padres, hasta que murieron hace diez años.-

-Nosotros seguimos la tradición, se dice que los que mueren regresan estos días y el altar es para darles la bienvenida.-

-Es una historia triste, señor – dijo Leonardo con sinceridad – lamentamos mucho su pérdida.-

-El punto es que deben cuidar a su hermanito y tomarlo en cuenta, porque creeme que si lo llegan a perder, lo van a lamentar y mucho – dijo Jesus.

Los tres mutantes se miraron entre ellos.

En ese momento, alcanzaron a ver la figura de su hermanito subiendo la colina.

-Hola chicos, -dijo el menor algo nervioso – lamento haberme ido asi –

-No, Mikey, esta bien – dijo Leonardo – lamentamos haberte dejado solo –

Los tres hermanos rodearon al menor y comenzaron a avanzar.

-Hay que ir a casa, vamos por Abril para llevarla a su casa y regresemos, Splinter se preocupará – dijo Donatello.

-Mikey, te perdiste una gran fiesta, bro, esos chicos no saben bailar, debiste enseñarles un par de cosas y… - comenzó a decir Raphael, pero notó que su hermano miraba hacia el acantilado y luego comenzó a descender con cuidado – Ey, a donde vas? –

Miguel Angel llego al altar junto a la roca, lo que había visto atado a la cruz metálica era su bandana naranja. La desató y puso atención al altar. Decia : Lilly Ramirez, Nacimiento: 18 de octubre de 1982, muerte: 31 de octubre de 1993. Y había una fotografía dentro de una ventanita, protegida de la humedad. Y Mikey reconoció a esa niña de mirada soñadora y largo cabello castaño. Era la niña con la que había ido a pedir dulces. Lilly.

Al principio se asustó un poco, y estaba confundido. Pero al ver la fotografía reconoció la mirada soñadora y la sonrisa dulce de la niña, y el miedo se desvaneció.

-También fue el mejor Halloween para mi, Lilly, jamas te olvidaré – dijo el quelonio, para luego regresar con sus hermanos.

-Mikey, estas bien? – preguntó Donatello nervioso.

-Chicos, esperen a ver todos los dulces que tengo, Y NO LES VOY A DAR! – la ultima parte la dijo en forma cantarina para luego salir corriendo.

-Ah, si, entonces tendremos que quitártelos – Raphael, Donatello y Leonardo comenzaron a correr tras sus hermanos en medio de risas. Raul y Jesus se miraron intrigados.

-¿Crees que…? – comenzó a decir Raul.

-Si, hermano, nuestra hermanita haciendo de las suyas otra vez, al menos este no se desmayo – dijo Jesus divertido viendo a los cuatro hermanos correr.

Fin.

* * *

Si, lo se, casi lo subo en navidad, ups.

Cabe agregar que hago mencion de una de las tradiciones de mi pais, MEXICO, que es el dia de muertos y la colocacion de altares con flores, veladoras y los platillos favoritos de los difuntos.

Además, aquí se usa mucho que se colocan altares en algunos lugares donde mueren personas de forma trágica (accidentes, asaltos, etc) por eso el lugar donde estaba el altar de Lilly, no era donde esta sepultada, sino donde murio.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Saludis,

Iukarey.


End file.
